Question: A gold watch costs $$30$, which is $10$ times as much as a black pair of suspenders costs. How much does the black pair of suspenders cost?
Answer: The cost of the gold watch is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of suspenders, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$30 \div 10$ $$30 \div 10 = $3$ A black pair of suspenders costs $$3$.